The Book of Truth
by monkey96207
Summary: One day Mikayla is out on her guard shift when she comes across an object that allows her to see anyone she wishes at that exact time. In other words she uses this device to see what Brady is up to after he left Kinkow a couple of months ago. Will she like what she sees or will she still see him as the immature king he was when he left the island?
1. Chapter 1 : The Box

**Author's Note:**

**Well I have finally gotten around to writing my first story, so please after reading if you have any suggestions I would love to read them. Thanks.**

**Mikayla POV**

It is a quiet and peaceful night here on Kinkow. I'm just finishing up my guard shift before I head back to the castle. There is usually no problems that occur during this time so I just get lost in my thoughts as I tend to do almost every night.

_I wonder what he has done with his life? Or if he still thinks about me?_

Of course "_he_" is the one and only Brady Parker. I find myself continuously thinking about him ever since he left a couple of months ago and I miss him so much. I guess the saying goes that "you don't know how important something (or in this case someone) is until it is gone".

A part of me says that I like him but another says I don't. I've just been so confused for so long and Brady leaving definitely did not help.

_I think I like him; wait what!? There is no way that I like Brady. _Ugh! Here we go again_. Why can't I make up my mind!?_

_I know that he did like me before he left but I wonder if he still does? A part of me hopes so. Don't get me wrong his constant flirting did get on my nerves but I may have liked it just a little and you have to admit some of the things that he came up with were very creative._

My mind flashes back to the time that Boomer and Brady snuck into the royal vault and made duplicate plant versions of themselves:

"Any last words." I said

"Mikayla it's me Brady, don't you know me?" fake Brady commented

"You can machete me but you can never machete our love!" the real Brady flirtatiously said

I silently laughed to myself. _Who am I kidding of course I like him but…_

Suddenly a cracking sound breaks me from my thoughts. I quickly turn my head in the direction of the noise to see a small animal moving through the jungle. "_Thank goodness for that_ " I think to myself. I look around some more and notice that it has gotten really dark and I can barely see within five feet in front of me. I then realize that I must have not noticed where I was going when I was so deep in thought and must have journeyed into the dark side of the island.

I turn around and start to jog back to the light side of the island when my foot hits something causing me to trip and fall face first onto the ground.

"Ouch!" I say to myself "What was that?"

Because I can't see I start moving my hands along the jungle floor feeling for what my foot hit moments before. At first all I can feel is dirt and leaves until my hand reaches something and I move my hand along the edge of it. It feels to be some kind of box about the size of a shoe box but a little bit smaller. I pick it up and decide that I will continue my investigation when I get back to the castle.

After a couple of more minutes I arrive back at the castle. Before I enter I slowly crack open the door and peek inside to make sure the coast is clear. I don't want anyone to see what I have found because I'm not sure what's inside and it may be something bad. Inside I see Boomer and Boz sitting on each side of the throne arguing about whether bananas or apple pie are better:

"Come on everybody knows that they would rather have apple pie then a stupid banana." Boomer claimed.

"Woah man! Don't you ever call bananas stupid or else!" Boz yelled

"Or else what, you're going to attack me with your noodle arms?" Boomer laughed

"Oh! That's it!" Boz said as he jumped on top of Boomer

"Ahhh! Get off of me!" Boomer yelled

"Not until you take back what you said!"

"Fine you don't have noodle arms!" Boomer said causing Boz to get off of him.

"They're more like twigs" Boomer said smiling. Boz gave him an evil glare and Boomer started running away but Boomer's running looks more like a slow jog so Boz easily caught up ending up in a slap fight.

Yes! The perfect opportunity for me to get by unnoticed and get this box to my room. I quickly head by and start up the stairs to my room. I start to walk down the hallway when I hear a voice._ Come on can't I just get to my room without any interruptions._

"Guards, have you seen Mikayla she has been gone for quite a while?" I recognized this voice as my fathers. _Oh no he is looking for me, how will I get by without him seeing me? _I hide the box behind a plant that was sitting on the ground behind me. I then lean against the wall and try to act casual as my dad walks by.

"There you are baby girl I thought something had happened to you?" he says as he wraps me in a hug

"No daddy I'm fine and you need to stop worrying so much you know I can protect myself, you did teach me everything I know" I said sucking up to him trying to change the subject.

"I did teach you well didn't I, I just don't want anything bad to happen to you." He said

"I know, I know. Well I'm going to go to my room to get some sleep I'm pretty tired." I lied trying to get to my room eager to open that box.

"Ok, sleep well I will see you in the morning." My dad said giving me one last hug.

"Ok, good night daddy."

I wait till he is out of sight before I grab the box from behind the plant. I go to my room as fast as I can to avoid any more interruptions. I get inside and quickly shut my door and lock it. I place the box on my bed and search around it for a handle or something to open it with. I find two golden latches side by side attached to the box. I place one hand on each of the latches and press a button. The latches click open and I put my hands on the side of the box to open it. I take a deep breath before opening the box hoping for whatever is in there to be of some importance.

When I open the box I take a peek inside to see what is in it. "What is this?"

**Authors Note:**

**So what did you think? Took me a lot longer to write then I thought it would. Sorry if its kinda boring it should get more interesting as the story goes on. **


	2. Chapter 2 : Learning the Basics

**Author's Note:**

**First of all I would like to thank everyone that reviewed and thanks for all the kind words it means a lot to me so thanks again. So here is the next chapter. Hope you enjoy **

**Still Mikayla's POV**

"What is this" I thought to myself

I took the item out of the box and it looks to be some sort of book. I can see that there is words on the front cover but it is covered by a layer of dust. I bring the book closer to my face and blow the dust off. The cover of the book reads 'The Book of Truth', _Well that sounds interesting._

I want to open the book but I'm scared of what might happen. I argue with myself for a couple of moments until I reach a consensus and decide to open it. I grab the front cover of the book with my fingers and slowly raise the cover. Once it is fully opened a beam of light comes out of the book and shines right into my face but disappears just as quickly as it came.

"_I better stop now this could be dangerous." _a part of me thought. But another part of me thought, "You_ already opened it you might as well keep going." _I chose the second option and decided to continue my investigation.

I turn the page and the page on the left side of the book contains an outline of a hand and the page on the right side of the book is blank. _"Hmm?". _ I decide to place my left hand on the outline on the left page and a screen appears on the right page.

"Welcome Mikayla Makoola" the screen said.

"_How does this thing know my name" _I thought to myself

"You may be wondering how I know your name, you also may have noticed that beam of light appear from me a moment ago; when that happened I was able to read all your thoughts and memories you have ever had. I know what you're thinking, creepy right? Well this is the only way this book will work." The screen said.

"Wait, did you just say you read all my memories and thoughts?" I questioned the screen

"Yes, and it seems you are very fond of one certain person. Am I right?"

"Brady." I whispered to myself

"Yes that seems to be his name." the screen responded

"Wait did you just here what I said?"

"No, but remember I can read all of your thoughts."

"Oh ya I forgot, so how does you knowing my thoughts help the book work?" I asked the screen

"Well, if you look at the rest of the pages of this book they look exactly the same as this page here with an outline of a hand on the left side page and the right side page is blank."

I quickly flipped through all the pages and observed that they did all look the same. Then the screen continued:

"Each page contains five minutes of video which will appear on the right side page. Here turn to the next page and I will instruct you on what to do."

I turn the page and wait for the screen to give me further instructions.

"Now the first thing I want you to do is think of any one person you want and make all your thoughts revolve around that one person."

I take a minute to decide who to use and I begin to think of my father. I do what the screen said and concentrate only on him.

"So who did you chose?" the book asked

"Shouldn't you know I thought you could read my thoughts?" I questioned back

"Oh I forgot to mention that I can only read your thoughts when your hand is placed in the outline on the left side of the page."

"Okay should I place my hand there so you know who I am thinking of?" I asked

"Yes, but make sure that you are concentrating only on that one person."

"Alright" I said as I placed my hand in the outline while making sure only to think of my father. As I did this an image appeared on the right side page of my father sleeping.

"What is this?" I asked the book

"First let me explain to you what this book does. This book allows you to see the life of the one you are now thinking. Since you thought of your father you get to see what is happening in his life right now. And remember what I said about each page containing only five minutes of video, meaning after five minutes of watching this it will cut off and this page will no longer be of any use to you."

"That means I will eventually run out of pages." I said

"Yes, you are correct and this book has exactly one hundred pages which gives you five hundred minutes of video or eight hours and twenty minutes but since you have just used your first page you now only have eight hours and fifteen minutes left so use this book wisely."

"_Why couldn't he have told me this before I wasted my first page on watching my dad sleep."_ I thought to myself

"Are you really complaining after I have just given you the ability to see other people's lives without them knowing." The book said

"Sorry I forgot that you could read my thoughts and when you say it like that it makes it seem like I'm a stocker." I responded to the book

"Don't think of it as being a stocker but as being a watcher." The book said

"That doesn't sound any better." I responded

"Do you want to use this book or not?" the book said sounding annoyed

"Yes."

"Then stop complaining!"

"I'm not complaining I just feel guilty about spying on people."

"Do you think they would hesitate if they were in your shoes?" the book questioned

"No they wouldn't" I responded

"Good just think of this book as an opportunity to see how people really act or how they have changed." the book reassured me emphasizing the word "changed".

Suddenly an idea popped into my and a mischievous grin spread across my face.

"Good idea; you have finally caught on" the book said.

**Author's Note:**

**Ok another chapter done. I feel like this chapter may have been a little bit confusing so if you have any questions just ask. Thanks.**


	3. Chapter 3 : First attempt

**Previously:**

"Good just think of this book as an opportunity to see how people really act or how they have changed." the book reassured me emphasizing the word "changed".

Suddenly an idea popped into my and a mischievous grin spread across my face.

"Good idea; you have finally caught on" the book said

This is a perfect plan. I will be able to spy on Brady and he won't even know. _ I wouldn't call it spying though; I am only using the book to see if he is a good person and doing the right things."_

"Sure you are?" said the book

Man! I keep forgetting that this thing can read my thoughts.

"Can't I have just a little bit of privacy!?" I asked the book annoyed

"Well sorrrrryyy, it's not my fault you keep thinking."

"How am I supposed to not think!?"

"Just pretend to be King Boomer." The book said

I laughed, "Good one."

"Speaking of kings, let's put your little plan into action."

"Maybe we should wait until the morning, I don't want to waste another video of watching someone sleep." I said as I glanced back at the page still seeing the image of my dad sleeping.

"Well I'm sure where ever Brady is that there is a time difference there." Responded the book

"Ya you're probably right but I don't want to risk wasting another page." I said

"Mikayla,Mikayla,Mikayla, sometimes you need to take risks in life."

"But.."

"No more buts, just do it!Now!"

"Fine, why do you care anyways?" I ask the book

"I've been trapped in that box and left in the jungle for decades; just sitting there waiting for someone, anyone to find me and you finally did. I've been bored and I just need something exciting to happen in my… I guess you can call it life".

"Okay, okay. I will use the next page." I tell the book

I take my hand that had been resting on the outline, off the page and the image of my dad disappears. Where his sleeping form used to be is now a big red "x". I turn the page to find another outline of a hand on the left page and nothing on the right.

Before I place my hand onto the outline I focus all of my thoughts on Brady. I must have started to smile because the book made a remark:

"Why do you look all happy." The book said

"Oh wait you're thinking about him aren't you." The book said answering its own question.

I ignored the books comments and refocused my thoughts after the book had interrupted them. When all my thoughts were refocused I placed my hand onto the outline and an image appeared of him.

The first thing I do is take in his appearance which doesn't take long because he hasn't changed a bit. A part of me is relieved by this. The only thing that I notice is different is that his hair has grown some but not much. He is wearing a red and black button down shirt with grey skinny jeans and black converse.

I also observe his surroundings. He seems to be in a kitchen and I can see that behind him the kitchen opens up to a living room. In the living room behind him I see a women sitting on the couch and I recognize her as Brady's aunt, Nancy. He must be back at his aunt and uncle's apartment in Chicago.

I see Brady's mouth move but I cannot hear a word he says.

"Why can't I hear him?" I ask the book

"Oh I forgot to mention that you can see everything but cannot hear anything. But it's not that big of a deal, you can just watch his body gestures to get a clue of what he is saying." The book answered.

"That stinks. Anything else that you forgot to tell me?"

"No, that's it….I think."

I return my attention to the video of Brady on the screen and watch as he walks over to his refrigerator. He grabs some ham and cheese out of it and then moves over to a drawer where he grabs some bread. He carries all the ingredients to a counter beside him and assembles all the ingredients to make a sandwich. _He is actually making his own food, that's a first._

He places the sandwich on a plate and walks over to a wooden table and places his sandwich down, pulls out a chair and sits down to eat.

I just sit there watching him eating a sandwich waiting for something interesting to happen. Suddenly the screen goes blank.

"Guess your five minutes are up." The book blurts out

"Wait that's it, all I saw was him eating his lunch."

"At least he wasn't sleeping like you thought he would be." The book responded

"Ya because watching him eating a sandwich is soooo much better." I say sarcastically

"Just use another page and something exciting might happen"

"No! I am not letting you peer pressure me into wasting another page! It's late and I'm tired so I am going to go to bed and I will try again tomorrow."

"Fine, no need to get so defensive."

" I'm sorry I'm just tired. I'm going to bed"

"Okay, goodnight." The book said to me

"Goodnight." I said as I got into my bed and quickly fell asleep dreaming of what I might find out about Brady tomorrow."

**Author's Note:**

**I know nothing really happened in this chapter, sorry. But the next chapter should be more interesting.**


	4. Chapter 4: Seeing a New Side

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry that it has been awhile since I last updated. I just finished taking exams and I didn't have much time to write. So thanks for everyone that has been patiently waiting and I hope to be updating more frequently, but I'm not making any promises.**

**Mikayla POV:**

"Mikayla!... Mikayla! Wake Up."

My eyes flutter open and I see the kings hovering over my bed. I look at the clock to my left and see that it is 11:00am. _Woah! Did I really sleep that long? I guess I was up later last night then I thought. _I turn my attention back to the kings.

"Mikayla, you forgot to wake us up for breakfast and because of you we didn't get down in time to eat the cinnamon rolls before Sasquatch Mason ate them all!" Boomer yelled at me

"I'm sorry my kings, but you can always order the kitchen staff to make you more." I responded

"Oh ya you're right." Boomer said. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Why did you sleep so late anyways?" Boz asked me

"Oh you know, I was just up late…umm… doing stuff."

"What kind of stuff?"

"Nothing." I stuttered back. Boz gave me a suspicious look.

"Boz, who cares what she was doing, I'm hungry lets go eat." Boomer said

"Fine." Boz responded while he and Boomer left my room.

_That was a close one, thank goodness for Boomer and his short attention span. _

"Hey, Mikayla." A voice says

I jump in fear looking around for where that voice came from.

"Who said that?" I respond back to the voice

"Over here."

I look over to the sound of the voice and see the book lying on the floor under the window.

"Oh it's just you; I forgot that you could talk."

"Ya well are you ready to use another page of me to see Brady?" the book said with excitement in its voice.

"I was going to go get something to eat, but I can wait, anyways I'm not going to even try arguing with you this time."

"Good choice." Said the book

I get out of my bed and notice that I am still in my clothes from yesterday. _Wow I feel like a bum. _I walk over to the book and pick it up off the ground. I walk back over to my bed, sit down and open the book to the next empty page. I focus all of my thoughts on Brady and then place my hand in the outline of the left page. Suddenly an image appears of Brady on the right page.

He is sitting at a desk with papers and textbooks spread all around him. He is looking at one of the textbooks while writing something on a piece of paper. _Is he actually studying? I can't believe it, maybe he has changed._ I continue to watch as he keeps scribbling things down onto his paper. He leans closer to the textbook and starts to squint his eyes like he is having trouble reading something on the page.

He reaches over and grabs something off of the desk. I cannot see what it is because it is out of the picture. He brings the object closer to himself and I notice that it is a pair of glasses. He slides them onto his face and continues working. _He is even wearing glasses and he can actually really pull them off. He looks so smart and dare I say mature._

"I agree with you he does look good in those glasses." The book randomly blurts out

I jumped in surprise for the second time that day.

"You have to stop doing that I keep forgetting that you're here." I say

"Oh so you just forget about me, I mean nothing to you, I'm just a useless dusty old book to you." The book said obviously faking sadness

"No, that's not what I meant and you know it,"

"I know I'm just messing with you."

I roll my eyes and continue to stare at Brady while he concentrates on his work and I begin to think of more positive things that have seemed to change about him.

Suddenly he looks up from his work and turns his head towards the door. _"Someone must have knocked"_ I think to myself.

He gets up from his chair and starts to walk towards the door. He looks through the peep hole and then smiles. He reaches his hand for the door knob and begins to open the door. Right before the person behind the door is revealed the screen goes blank.

**Am I a mean person for ending the chapter this way? Don't answer I already know what you're going to say. Anyways I thought this would be a good place to stop, that's why this chapter may be a little shorter than the others. But don't worry your life will go on even if you may have to wait a little while to see what happens.**


End file.
